Chicken with Lemon Mustard Sauce
Ingredients ;chicken * 1 Chicken, (3 1/4 to 4 pounds), quartered * 8 cloves garlic, peeled * 1 Scotch bonnet peppers*, (up to 2) * 1 1/2 tsp salt * 1 tsp Freshly ground black pepper * 3 tbl vegetable oil ;lemon mustard sauce * 1 lrg Onion, finely chopped (about 2 cups) * 1 cup Grainy French mustard * 1/2 cup vegetable oil * 1/4 cup fresh lemon juice * 12 green olives, pitted and thinly sliced * 1 bay leaf * 1/2 Scotch bonnet pepper, ( up to whole chile) * salt and freshly ground black pepper, to taste Directions # Rinse the Chicken pieces under cold running water, then drain and blot dry with paper towels. # Make 1 or 2 deep slashes, to the bone, in each piece, then place in a non- reactive baking dish large enough to hold the pieces in a single layer. # Set aside while you prepare the spice paste. # Combine the garlic, chiles, salt, and pepper in a mortar and pound to a paste with the pestle, then work in the oil; or combine the oil with the other ingredients in a blender and process until smooth. # Using your fingers, stuff half the spice paste into the slashes in each piece of Chicken, then spread the remainder over the skin. # Cover and let marinate, in the refrigerator, for 2 to 12 hours (the longer the better). # Preheat the grill, using the two-tiered method .....Spread one third of the coals in a single layer over one side of the grill, the other tow thirds in a double layer on the other side. Leave a small portion of the grill free of coals. This arrangement gives you a super hot heat source for searing, a moderately hot heat source for cooking, and a warm spot for keeping cooked foods warm. You control the heat by moving the food # Meanwhile, prepare the sauce. Select a heavy nonreactive saucepan or flameproof casserole large enough to hold the Chicken and in it combine the Onion, mustard, oil, lemon juice, bay leaf, chile, and salt and pepper. # Stir well to mix and bring to a boil over medium heat, then reduce the heat to low. # Simmer, uncovered, stirring frequently, until the Onion is soft and the sauce is thick and creamy and the oil has started to separate out, about 15 minutes. # Remove from the heat and taste for seasoning, adding salt and pepper to taste. # Discard the bay leaf and chile. # Set the sauce aside, covered. # When ready to cook the Chicken, oil the grill grate. # Arrange the Chicken pieces, skin side down, on the grate over the hotter section of the grill. # Cook until the skin starts to brown, 3 to 5 minutes. # Move the pieces to the cooler section of the grill and contunue grilling until the skin is more thoroughly browned, 5 to 7 minutes. Move pieces away from flare ups. # Turn the pieces and move them back to the hotter section of the grill. Brown the second side well, 3 to 5 minutes, then move the pieces back to the cooler side to finish cooking. The total cooking time will be 16 to 24 minutes. # When ready, the Chicken will be crisp and golden brown outside and the juices will run clear when the meat is pierced. # Transfer the Chicken to the saucepan with the sauce and bring to a simmer over low heat, spooning the sauce over the Chicken to coat. # Cover and cook until the Chicken is well flavored by the sauce, 4 to 5 minutes. # Transfer the Chicken pieces to serving plates or a platter, spoon the sauce over; and serve. ;Notes: # For a milder marinade and sauce, seed the hot chilies. Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Main Dish Poultry Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Senegalese Meat Dishes